future_3fandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline (21st Century Universe)
Timeline for 21st Century Universe. 2019 Politics * A new political party is created called the Social Progressive Party, an far-left party created by 22 year old socialist Robert Tanman. * Theresa May resigns as Prime Minister of the United Kingdom, she is replaced by former U.K. Secretary of State Boris Johnson. Music * American Rapper Lil Pump releases "Harvard Dropout", it doesn't receive the popularity of his first album titled "Lil Pump". * American Rapper and Singer Post Malone releases his third album "Postey", it becomes one of the most popular album of the year along with Justin Beiber's "Feelings" and Drake's "Scorpion 2". Gaming * Elder Scrolls VI: Valenhood releases on PC, Nintendo Switch, Xbox One and PlayStation 4. It becomes the best game of the year according to critics. 2020 Politics * The 2020 US presidential election is held on November 3. Republican Incumbent Donald J. Trump is re-elected in a landslide against Democrat Senator Elizabeth Warren of Massachusetts and Libertarian Bill Weld of Massachusetts. Trump received 318 electoral votes, while Warren received 215 and Weld received 5 from the state of New Mexico. This was the first time a Libertarian won a state's electoral votes. The Social Progressive Party received 500,000 votes with BLM activist and founder Alicia Garza. * In the 2020 US congressional elections, The Republicans gained on their majority in the senate, gaining Michigan with John James and Alabama with Mo Brooks. Democrats were able to gain Colorado with John Hickenlooper. The Democrats retain the house, but gains were made by the Republican Party and the Libertarian Party won 2 seats with Arvin Vodra (L-MD) and Adam Kokesh (L-AZ). Gaming * The PlayStation 5 and Xbox Scorpion release to the public, with the launching game being Grand Theft Auto VI. 2021 Politics * President Donald Trump is inaugurated for a second term as President. * The American Education Act is signed by Congress and the President, this would repeal Common Core from Schools across the nation. * The Palistah Attacks happen in Jerusalem, Israel. This was an act by the Iranian Government along with Palestine. This would start the Iran War. 2022 Politics * Kurdistan gains Independence from North Iraq and Southwest Turkey. However, Turkey declares war on the new nation and starts the Turk-Kurd War. The United States would get involved after the vote by congress. * In the 2022 US Midterm Elections, The Democratic Party gain the majority in the Senate and retain the House. This is mainly due to the Iran and Turk-Kurd War. * The 2022 U.K. General Election is held, The Labour Party gain the majority and Jeremy Corbyn becomes U.K. Prime Minister. Gaming * Fallout 5 is released for PC, PlayStation 5, Xbox Scorpion and Nintendo Switch. * The Nintendo Ultra is released to the public, with the launching game being Super Smash Bros Ultra. 2023 Politics * Democratic Socialist Congresswoman Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez announces her presidential run for 2024 as a member of the Social Progressive Party. 2024 Politics * The 2024 US Presidential Election is held on November 5. Republican Secretary of State Nikki Haley (R-SC) is elected President against Democrat Senator Kamala Harris, Social Progressive congresswoman Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez and Libertarian congressman Arvin Vodra. Haley received 294 electoral votes, while Harris received 234 electoral votes and Vodra received 10 electoral votes from NM and NH. The election would become one of the most controversial elections in the eyes of the left. 2025 Politics * Nikki Haley is inaugurated as the 46th President of the United States, she becomes the first Woman president and also the first Indian-American President. * The Democratic Party falls, many Democrats join the Social Progressive Party, while some of them join the Libertarian Party. 2026 Politics * The 2026 U.S. Midterm Elections are held, the Social Progressive Party gains the Senate and the House. 2027 Politics * Haley's approval ratings become as low as 25%. * Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez announces her second presidential run for the Social Progressive Party. * U.S. Senator Thomas Massie (L-KY) announces his presidential run for the Libertarian Party. 2028 Politics * The 2028 US Presidential Election is held on November 7. Social Progressive congresswoman Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez is elected President of the United States against Libertarian Senator Thomas Massie and Republican President Nikki Haley. See Also Category:21st Century Universe Category:Timeline